Operation: Fiesta
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Morgan decides the gang needs a night off. Fluff
1. Chapter 1

I'm trying to make myself write more fluff. So this plot bunny is the result. :) Many thanks to kuryakingirl for the quick beta. :)

Title: Operation: Fiesta  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Charah, Alex and Morgan, Devon/Ellie  
timeline: season four after Chuck vs the first bank of evil  
summary: Morgan decides the gang needs a night off

Morgan Grimes slid across the kitchen floor in bare feet. It was a Tuesday night about five o'clock and he didn't have to think about the Buy More for two whole days.  
Tonight was going to be party night  
Taco bar party night.  
Margaritas, Salsa music and hot women.  
Nothing could be closer to paradise.

The chicken in his special blend of spices was simmering in the crock pot on the far counter by the window. The ground beef sizzling on the stove.  
Now it was time to do a double check on the condiments.  
Morgan opened the fridge and mentally began checking off items: Cheese three kinds, sour cream, tomatoes, onions, lettuce.  
Four kinds of tortilla chips were in the pantry.

Can't have chips without salsa. He'd bought in bulk so there'd be plenty.  
Slapping himself on the forehead Morgan realized the salsa was still in the trunk of his car.  
Turning the burner on the stove off Grimes headed for the parking lot of the apartment complex.

He got the large case of individual bottles of salsa out of the trunk without an incident. Morgan shifted the large plastic encased cardboard box to his left arm so he could lock the car.  
It took less than ten minutes and was nearly incident free. In fact the whole afternoon had gone smoothly. Which should've sent off red flags.  
As soon as Morgan entered the kitchen through the back door all hell broke loose. He went to set the keys on the counter and the precariously perched case of salsa slipped from his hands.

It hit the tiled floor and salsa and bits of glass spewed forth covering the distance to the hall in record time.

"Great."Morgan said with a sigh. "Just great. I don't have time to clean up and go back to the store to replace the salsa."

Footsteps coming from the bedrooms drew Morgan's attention. He saw his best friend Chuck just in the nick of time. The Intersect had been just about to step into the kitchen and hence the sea of salsa.

"Whoa, buddy….watch the glass."

The lanky spy jumped back onto the carpet and knelt down. "Wow. I came home early thought you'd need some party prep help. Looks like you do unless you want the party guests to bathe in salsa."

Morgan rolled his eyes. "As fun as that would be no this party will not include salsa bathing. I can get this if you can do me a huge favor and run to the store?"

"Not a problem."Bartowski replied with a smile as he turned and headed back to the bedroom to get his shoes.

* * *

Half an hour later Chuck stood in the bulk food store wishing he could use the Intersect for this. He knew there was a lot of varieties of salsa out there. This was more than he had expected.  
Hot,spicy,mild. Garden style, chunky, picante.

Chuck looked up and down the isle and then at his watch. Time was evaporating and he needed to make a decision.

However when you threw in queso options the possibilities for this mission were endless.  
Shaking his head Chuck knew if he just grabbed any brand he'd be in trouble. When Morgan had a plan it had to be followed down to the last detail or his friend wouldn't be happy.  
With all that had happened in the last few months the last thing Chuck wanted to do was disappoint his best friend.  
Even with something as simple as salsa.

Pulling out his cell phone Chuck hit a familiar speed dial. He needed more intel if he was going to succeed on this mission.

* * *

After telling Chuck exactly what types of salsa to buy Morgan set his cell phone on the counter. Humming Morgan began the finishing touches. The weather was cooperating so the courtyard was set up with tables and chairs. Ellie had helped with the decorations. Everything from huge sombreros to stuffed donkeys. Colorful mini lanterns criss crossed the courtyard. Fake colored flowers combined with waterproof LED lights floated in the fountain.  
Large seashells staggered down the stairs and were also placed by the entrance. In addition they dotted the landscape amongst the apartment doors.  
Everything was so close to a Mexican resort it almost felt real. A tropical retreat for the night without a passport.

Morgan had almost booked Jeffster for the party. However the thought of their version of Tex-Mex made his stomach hurt. Not to mention his head. Instead his Ipod was in a speaker dock sitting on one of the tables. The playlist held every variation of Mexican music he could find.  
Though Morgan was sure at some point tonight Jeff and Lester would commandeer the party.

"Hey, Morgan."Sarah greeted as she entered the apartment and crossed to the kitchen. "Something smells wonderful."

Morgan grinned. "Tonight is Fiesta night. Everything we need to experience Mexico without the passports."

Sarah returned his smile. "Chuck told me. It's a great idea; just what we need. Let me shower and change and I'll give you a hand."

"Nope, you're a guest."Grimes replied with a shake of his head. "Besides everything's almost done. We can sit back enjoy the margaritas."

"Can't wait. See you in a few."Walker stated as she turned and disappeared down the hall towards the bedroom.

* * *

John Casey let out an amused grunt as he entered the courtyard of Echo Park and walked towards his apartment. Or he attempted too. He nearly tripped over a large stuffed donkey that was situated just outside of the parking lot.  
He stared at the toy for half a minute before straightening the stuffed animal's sombrero and continuing on his way.

Mariachi music blared from an Ipod on a table located outside Chuck's apartment. Casey ducked under a string of colored mini-lanterns before reaching his home. He looked at the courtyard once more before turning the key and stepping inside.  
Even with the door and windows shut Casey could still hear the Mexican music. The sun had just set and he was debating about sitting this one out. He was sure he could find some inventory to do at the Buy More.  
Ellie's parties were always a success; Grimes's on the other hand were usually a disaster. He could tell Ellie had a hand in the decorations so this could be a combo event. Still the odds weren't good for a pleasant evening.

However with Morgan in the mix it was an opportunity to for Casey to spend time with his daughter.  
With how busy the team had been those opportunities had been rare.

The decision made Casey glanced at the clock once more. He had just enough time to shower and change.

* * *

Sarah could feel the tension ebb from her body as she left the apartment. The warm night breeze and the mix of food smells and music gave way to the festive atmosphere. The simple sun dress Sarah had chosen with a fun tropical print had been an easy wardrobe choice. Her right sandal covered foot tapped along to the fast paced song.  
As Sarah scanned the familiar courtyard for Chuck she was still amazed at her life.  
Amazed that it was settled and half way normal.

She had wonderful fiancé.  
A group of people she loved like family.  
Sarah was happier than she'd been in a long time.  
It felt good.

"Do we want to make a bet?"

"On what?"Walker asked as she glanced at her partner as Casey came to stand at her left.

"When the fire department or EMS is going to show up."

Sarah laughed. "Casey…."

"I'm letting you in on easy money, Walker."

"What's easy money?"Chuck asked as he kissed Sarah lightly on the cheek.

"Casey thinks Morgan's party is going to follow tradition."Sarah explained as she leaned back into her fiancé's embrace.

Bartowski shook his head as he laced his hands around Sarah's waist. "I think the disaster quota's been met already."

Casey grunted in disbelief and walked over to the taco bar.

* * *

Ellie sat on the edge of the fountain margarita in one hand. One of the nurses had offered to baby-sit Clara. Tonight Ellie had finally taken Marilyn up on her offer. She already missed her daughter but as she watched Devon scroll through the Ipod's playlist she knew how much they needed a date night.

After picking a song choice Devon returned to his wife.

"You think I should check in on Clara?"Ellie asked as they drew apart from a kiss.

The cardiologist smiled as he squeezed Ellie's free hand. "Babe, she's fine. Marilyn's one of the best ER nurses in the country."

Ellie grinned as she replied. "You already called, didn't you?"

Devon looked sheepish. "Ten minutes ago. She's fine."

"We are stereo typical new parents."The eldest Bartowski commented with a shake of her head.

Devon placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "It's normal, babe. You hungry?"

"Starved."

"I'll get you a plate."Woodcomb replied as he stood."Want your usual toppings?"

"Yes, thanks. Love you."

"Love you too."Devon acknowledged with a grin. "Be right back."

Ellie watched as Devon maneuvered his way through the crowd. Despite the hard times they'd endured she was very lucky.

The young doctor glanced over at her brother and Sarah. She smiled at how much in love they were. She'd never seen her brother so happy and content. As scary and unnerving as the spy world was Chuck had melded into it and made it his own.

He'd built a life with Sarah.  
A good one.  
Chuck's safety and happiness had always been paramount. She was glad to see that she could trust Sarah with that duty now.

Devon approached balancing two plates of food and a drink for himself. He handed a plate to Ellie before sitting down.

"What were you thinking about?"

Ellie smiled and nodded toward Chuck and Sarah. "Just that things are as they should be."

Devon followed his wife's gaze and grinned. "Chuck's going to be just fine, babe."

"I know."

"You're still going to worry, aren't you?"

"Part of being a big sister."Ellie commented.

Woodcomb reached over and swiped a handful of tortilla chips off Ellie's plate. He received a mock glare in return.

"Hey, you have your own."Ellie admonished.

"Marriage is about sharing."Devon stated as he scooted out of hitting range.

Ellie smiled and reached over and snagged a taco off her husband's plate and took a bite.

Devon laughed and shook his head.

* * *

Morgan took a last look in the mirror before exiting his apartment. The dark gold sombrero and matching poncho were perfect. Right down to the tassels.  
The khaki's he wore blended nicely.  
He could tell from the laughter that the early guests were having a good time.  
That was all that mattered.

Stepping out into the courtyard Morgan closed and locked the door behind him. He reached his Ipod and plugged in a small microphone. That action instantly paused the music gaining everyone's attention.

"Welcome."Morgan began after clearing his throat. "Thank you for coming. Tonight you are no longer in Burbank. You have been transported to a Mexican resort somewhere on the coast. Relax, have fun and enjoy the Fiesta."

Releasing the button on the microphone the music came blaring back full force. Morgan jumped slightly dropping the mic and covered his ears briefly. It was then that he spotted Alex entering the courtyard. She looked stunning in a strapless red dress. Morgan quickly closed the space between them. He kissed his girlfriend deeply not caring who saw.  
Morgan knew how fortunate he was that she was even talking to him let alone forgave him.

Alex grinned as they broke the kiss and she bumped her head on his sombrero. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Nice hat."

"Thanks."Morgan replied as he swallowed hard. "You….you look beautiful."

"Thought red might be too much."

Morgan shook his head. "No….no definitely not too much."

"Thanks."Alex replied blushing. "Everything looks and smells wonderful.

Grimes gallantly offered his hand with a flourish. "Taco bar awaits, my lady.

Alex captured his hand in hers and squeezed it. Morgan gently pulled her through the crowd. Not being able to keep the silly grin off his face Morgan spun Alex in an impromptu twirl.

The night had just started and it was already perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews :)

Title: Operation: Fiesta  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Charah, Alex and Morgan, Devon/Ellie  
timeline: season four after Chuck vs the first bank of evil  
summary: Morgan decides the gang needs a night off

"You did good on this one."Chuck commented an hour later as he and Morgan sat on the stairs. Each held a bowl of fried ice cream.

Morgan smiled as he watched Alex talk with Casey by the Colonel's apartment."Yeah, I'd say Operation: Fiesta was a success. Great people, good food, and alcohol. Life is good."

Chuck saw two familiar figures enter the courtyard and frowned. "Buddy….."

"Really, Chuck, can you believe that we have two hot women who love us? Not to mention yours kicks ass in a hot way…."

Bartowski gripped Morgan's right arm. "Trouble at twelve o'clock."

The ice cream bowl fell from Grime's hands as he stood. He stared at the duo just inside the entrance.

"Are those outfits legal?"Morgan whispered his voice strained.

"Least of our worries if the seventies want their clothes back."Chuck replied as he stood setting his ice cream dish aside. "Come on maybe we can head them off."

"They could at least dress to the correct theme."

Chuck scrambled down the stairs meeting Casey,Sarah and Alex at the bottom. "They did, buddy just their version of it."

Casey hefted his own ice cream bowl like a base ball. "I can take out one from here."

"Too late."Sarah commented as the strum of a banjo echoed.

"'Compadres."Lester began as he dramatically looked out from his lime green sombrero.

Jeff shook an orange Maraca while Lester flipped the banjo over revealing a custom combination guitar/banjo.

"It's time to kick this party up a notch, Jeffster style."

Jeff took off his day-glow orange sombrero and tossed it to the ground.

"."The blond man crooned off key.

Chuck couldn't stop staring at Lester's lime green and gold poncho and matching green sombrero. And Jeff's bright orange poncho with red tassels and purple sequined pants.

"Have to give them props for creativity."The intersect commented as he moved toward the Buy More duo.

"Insanity is more like it."Morgan grumbled as he followed the lanky spy. "They had to make those outfits."

"You'd be amazed what you find at a thrift store."Alex stated earning a raised eyebrow from Casey. "Halloween costumes, Dad."

"Want to flank them?"Sarah asked.

"Good idea."Chuck acknowledged as Casey and Sarah headed around the fountain on the left.

Before they reached Jeffster strains of the Macarena could be heard receiving groans from the crowd.

"We have come to offer a challenge."Lester stated as he played a few more bars of the Macarena. "No, not to see who can do the Macarena."

Lester took off his sombrero and turned it in his hands. "If this is to be a true Fiesta I want to see which of you can do the Mexican Hat Dance."

Chuck skidded to a stop in front of Lester with Sarah and Casey coming to stand at his left. To his right was Morgan and Alex and a quick look behind Bartowski saw his sister and Devon walking towards them.

"Guys, I have the entertainment all under control."Morgan protested as he glanced at his watch nearly eight o'clock. "And aren't you supposed to be at the Buy More?"

"We're taking a siesta."Jeff replied as he shook the maracas like drum sticks.

Lester shook his head. "What Jeffery means is that we've got it covered. The Buy More is in good hands, boss man."

"That's what I'm afraid of."Morgan grumbled.

Alex squeezed Grime's right arm. "It'll be okay."

"So what are the terms of this challenge?"Ellie asked warily.

Lester strummed the banitar and smiled. "The hat dance is a dance of love. Dr. Awesome, Morgan and Charles will perform. The rules are simple one must complete the entire dance. The loser will do party cleanup and wash everyone's cars. The winner gets a Jeffster exclusive performance plus a sample of our new merchandise."

"Margaritas."Jeffrey piped up.

"Yes, Jeffrey, the winner will also get margaritas."Lester acknowledged as he turned back to the audience. "Do you accept the challenge or have this party go down as worst in history?"

"Morgan, buddy, your dance skills aren't the greatest."Chuck whispered.

"Think I saw this on Scooby Doo once. I can handle it."

"Morgan, you don't have to."Alex stated quietly.

"This is a fantastic fiesta."Morgan said proudly. "Can't let it have a bad place in partydom. I'm in."

"Doc?"Patel prompted.

Awesome glanced at Ellie who shrugged and nodded with a hesitant smile.

"Guess so."Devon stated as he walked forward.

"Charles?"

"Break a leg, Bartowski."Casey commented with a smirk.

Chuck nodded at Lester. "All for one and one for all."

"Let the Hat dance competition begin "Patel said with a wide smile as he stepped away from Jeff. "Doc you're up first."

"You'll be fine, hun."Ellie stated as she squeezed Devon's left hand.

Awesome shook his head as if he couldn't believe he was going to do what he was about to do. "Definitely going to need a drink after this."

Devon stopped in front of Jeff's bright orange sombrero and waited.

Jeffster began to play a familiar upbeat song and the crowd started to clap along.  
The cardiologist folded his arms across his chest and began to dance around the hat.  
Several minutes later Woodcomb finished to a round of applause and a kiss from Ellie.

"Not bad for the first contestant."Lester complimented as he strummed the banitar with a flourish. "Morgan, you're up."

Morgan straightened his gold poncho before tossing his sombrero to the ground

"I'll use my own, thanks."

Lester nodded. "Very well."

The duo started to play the song once more and Morgan stared at the sombrero for a long moment. Even after watching Awesome Morgan wasn't sure the cardiologist's steps had been correct. It didn't look like what he remembered from Scooby Doo all those years ago.

Folding his arms across his chest Morgan went around the sombrero in a counter clockwise circle.

"You can do it, Morgan."Alex cheered.

Alex's faith in him was still something Morgan was getting used to. It was nice to have even with something as silly as a hat dance.  
Morgan had almost completed the circle. The clapping from the audience reaching a fever pitch.  
Then his left sneaker caught on the chin strap of the sombrero which sent Morgan pinwheeling.

Chuck instinctively started forward to help but Casey caught his right arm.

"Can't help the competition."

Morgan had almost righted himself when he came in contact with one of the potted cacti near Casey's apartment.

The pain from the cactus wasn't nearly as bad as the embarrassment that washed over Morgan as he picked himself up.  
Not being able to endure the disappointment in Alex's gaze Morgan picked up his sombrero and walked towards Jeff and Lester.

"I want to call in a Mulligan."Grimes stated.

Lester shook his head. "Sorry, not in the rules."

The party-goers booed.

"Charles, you're up."Patel called.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry thought I had posted this. Had some unexpected dental work come up that I had to take care of. :( I'm digging through my notebook and figuring out what I have and haven't posted. :)

Title: Operation: Fiesta  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings, Charah, Devon/Ellie, Morgan/Alex  
Spoilers: Everything fair game  
timeline: season four after Chuck vs the first bank of evil  
Notes: Many thanks to kuryakingirl for being a wonderful beta

"Charles, you're up."Patel called.

"No Intersect for this."Casey whispered.

Chuck glared at his handler. "It's not like I can switch it off, Casey."

"Good luck,"Sarah interjected with a smile. "You'll be amazing."

"I want to see if he can do it without it."Casey argued with a grin. "I've seen your dance moves, Bartowski."

"Good luck, buddy."Morgan commented dejectedly as he walked past sombrero dangling in one hand.

Chuck snagged his best friend's right arm. "Not so fast. Lester, I'd like to forfeit my spot so Morgan can go again."

"What?"Morgan asked.

Lester smiled. "Noble, but not happening. Grimes had his shot."

More boos rose from the crowd.

"Seems the audience has a favorite."Lester commented. "Alright we'll bend the rules just this once. Morgan gets a redo and Chuck will still get his turn."

Boos turned into cheers and the clapping began.

Morgan smiled. "Let's do this."

The second time around went much smoother. Morgan completed both circuits around the hat without incident. He even added a flourish through where he faulted over the sombrero. The crowd roared as the music stopped. Morgan took a bow before rejoining Alex.

"That was wonderful."Alex complimented with a smile as she kissed him.

"Chuck, you're turn."Lester stated as he strummed the banitar.

Bartowski started forward only to be halted by a quiet order from Casey.

"Remember old school no Intersect."

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "You bet against me. That's why you want me not to use the Intersect."

The NSA agent grunted. "Not saying who I put money on."

"Casey."Sarah admonished with a smile.

"Charles, while we're young."Lester called.

Chuck took his place by Lester's lime green sombrero. He folded his arms as the others had done. However, just as Jeffster began to play the music triggered the Intersect. Familiar flashes of images and pain jumbled through Chuck's mind. Now he had to decide whether or not to use the Intersect.

He'd gotten so used to relying on the Intersect. Having it be a part of his life. It was almost second nature now.  
It'd be easy just to follow the instructions in his head.  
Too easy.  
He almost wanted to prove Casey wrong.

On the other hand Chuck also wanted Morgan to win.  
It was his best friend's party after all.  
He should be the hero.

Chuck completed the first circle around the hat perfectly. He glanced at Sarah who smiled.  
Starting the second circuit Chuck knew what he had to do.

Finishing to a large round of applause Chuck faded back to Sarah's side.

"That was our final contestant for the evening."Patel surmised as he looked at the crowd.

Jeff shook the maracas like a pair of drum sticks even hitting an imaginary symbol.

"That looked a little too perfect, Bartowski."Casey commented.

Chuck kept his gaze straight ahead. "There are different variations of the dance, Casey. Never know which one Lester has in mind. Mine could be wrong."

"Intersect is never wrong."

"Can't prove I used it."Chuck countered though he had a feeling if Casey lost his bet there was Castle inventory in his future.

"Now this is a winner take all competition."Lester explained. "No second place. Please allow Jeffery and I a moment to confer."

"I think its close."Morgan commented as he looked from Devon to Chuck and back again. "Could be any one of us."

"I'm not so sure, buddy."Chuck stated.

"I had no clue what I was doing."Devon agreed. "Performed eight hour operations that were easier."

Lester strummed the banitar to gain everyone's attention. "We have decided on a winner. It was very close but in the end Charles had the best foot work. Congratulations."

Morgan slapped Chuck on the left shoulder a wide grin on his face. "Congrats, Chuck!"

"Good job, bro."Devon complimented with a smile.

Jeff tugged on Lester's sleeve looking for all the world like an over  
grown five year old.

"Yes, Jeffrey?"Lester asked with much practiced patience.

Jeff stood and whispered into the tech's ear. Lester thought for a  
moment then nodded as a wide grin spread across his face.

"Yes, my friend you are correct."

The blond man beamed.

"It appears, ladies and gentlemen, that we have a tie."Lester  
announced halting Chuck's approach to the front."Chuck and Morgan will  
have to perform another task to break the tie."

Cheers broke out from the crowd.

Chuck grimaced as he exchanged a worried look with Morgan. "I so do  
not want to know what they have planned."

"Looks like you're about to find out."Alex commented with a grin as  
Lester picked up his lime green sombrero and put it on.

Lester played a few chords of Spanish music while Jeff stood and  
gathered a bunch of margarita glasses from a nearby table.

"The next task for our dynamic duo."Patel began."Is one of balance and skill."

Casey smiled as he looked at Chuck. "How's your alcohol tolerance, Bartowski?"

Chuck gulped nervously and looked at Sarah who smiled reasurredly.

"This will consist of not consuming the margarita's but balancing  
them."Lester explained as Jeff returned badly juggling his armload of  
empty glasses.

"Uh oh."Morgan stated in his best Scooby Doo voice.

"Obviously the one person left holding the highest number of glasses  
is the winner."Lester continued. "However there is a catch."

"Always is."Devon commented.

"If a glass is dropped it is replaced with a full one. Making it that  
much more difficult to complete this task."

"It'll be easy."Sarah said as she leaned in to kiss her finance.  
"Piece of cake."

"Glad I'm not in on this one."Devon stated to Ellie as he pulled her  
into an embrace.

"Waitressng was never my thing either."Ellie acknowledged as she  
leaned back against Devon. "Chuck, you can do it!"

Chuck smiled back at his sister before joining Morgan, Jeff and Lester.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Operation: Fiesta  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Charah, Morgan/Alex, Devon/Ellie  
Notes and summary: See part one

Fifteen minutes later Morgan thought he was beginning to get the hang  
of things. He was balancing five glasses three in one hand and two in  
the other each stacked on top of each other. Morgan's gold poncho was  
covered with only a small splash of alcohol.  
At this point Morgan was in it more for pride than for any of the  
prizes. Though a free car wash was always good.

Hearing a glass hit the cement Morgan checked his inventory and was  
relieved it wasn't any of his. He risked a side ways glance at Chuck.

"Lose one?"

Chuck grimaced. "Yeah, feel like I'm on an adult version of Double Dare."

"Don't give them any ideas."Morgan replied. "I don't want to be slimed."

"Not high on my priority list either, buddy."

* * *

Taking a bottle of tequila from Jeff was the equivalent of taking a McDonald's hamburger from a grizzly bear.  
Done with extreme caution.  
Lester deftly took the half empty bottle from his friend and received a whimper of protest. Lester dodged Jeff's grab and handed the bottle to one of the Nerd Herders.

"Can't judge when you're wasted."Lester stated."Or should I say more than normal."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Can too."

"Need you to focus, Jeffrey."

Jeff nodded and looked at Morgan and Chuck. "Are they going to dance again?"

"As amusing as that would be."Lester began with a grin. The mental image of Chuck and Morgan dancing with half full margarita glasses. "It's time to determine a winner."

"Gentlemen, this is your two minute warning."

Chuck started at Lester's warning. He'd been concentrating so hard on the glasses he was holding and on the decision he had to make.  
Keep in Casey's good graces and let Morgan win.  
Or win the contest and end up doing Castle inventory for a month.  
Bobbling a glass Chuck made up his mind.  
Keep peace on all fronts.

Suddenly Jeff appeared between them with a new bottle of tequila. His appearance caused both Chuck and Morgan to drop a glass.

"Hey!"Morgan protested. "That shouldn't count."

"It appears Jeffrey has decided to add another obstacle."Lester stated with a shake of his head."Whatever it is, my friend, you have one minute."

Chuck lost another glass brining his count to four while Morgan had five. Jeff popped around Chuck's right side and sloushed more tequila into the remaining glasses. Ninety percent of Chuck and Morgan's glasses were now nearly full.

Morgan backtracked to the wall of Casey's apartment in his effort to keep all glasses in the air.

The crowd began to clap.

Jeff toppled around Morgan and came to a stop. He tipped the bottle to his lips and finished the remaining liquid.

Morgan and Chuck looked at each other their arms starting to feel the strain.

"You can do it, Chuck."Sarah called with a smile.

Chuck met his fiancé's gaze and returned her smile. He wobbled back on the heel of his left foot and let another glass fall. He felt the alcohol splash his left ankle.

"Time!"Lester shouted as he strummed the banitar.

Jeff stumbled up next to his friend.

"The tie has been broken."Patal stated with a smile. "Our winner this evening is Morgan Grimes."

Applause and cheers broke out as Chuck gratefully set his remaining glasses on a nearby table.

Smiling Chuck turned to Morgan and took some of the glasses from him.

"Congrats, buddy. You earned it."

"Can't feel my arms."Morgan whispered as he smiled at the crowd.

"It'll come back."Chuck assured him as he plucked the three remaining glasses just as Alex engulfed Morgan in a hug.

"Knew you could do it."Alex said excitedly as she kissed Morgan.

"Glad somebody did."Morgan replied.

Ellie quickly came forward and stood next to Lester. "Thank you, Lester for the umm entertainment segment this evening. There's still some fried ice cream left if anyone's interested."

The audience quickly broke up and headed back to the food tables.

* * *

Chuck sat with Sarah on the left side of the fountain. Most of the party guests had gone home. Only ones lingering were Jeff, Lester, Morgan, Alex, Casey and Devon and Ellie. Chuck and Sarah had just finished helping Morgan with clean up duty. Jeff and Lester stood by Devon and Ellie's apartment Lester lightly strumming the Banitar.

"It was a nice night."Sarah commented softly as she rested her head on her fiance's chest.

"Aside from the adult Double Dare competition it was fun."

A smile crossed Sarah's face. "You did a nice thing, Chuck."

"Really?"The Intersect asked."All I did was suck at a contest."

"That you could've easily won."

"By cheating."Chuck countered."Using the Intersect would've been cheating."

"And Casey would've lost his bet."

"That never crossed my mind."Chuck replied with a grin.

"He was trying to do right by his daughter."Sarah stated.

Chuck traced her fingers. "By betting on her boyfriend?"

Sarah squeezed his hand."You know how Casey's mind works."

"Yeah, I know."

"Aren't they cute?"Morgan commented as he and Alex approached.

Chuck grinned. "How's Echo Park's hat dancing champ?"

Morgan smiled. "Echo Park? Shouldn't that be Burbank?"

Alex laughed."You guys could be the next Youtube sensation."

"Don't even think about it, Morgan."Chuck replied with a shake of his head.

Morgan glowered a bit."You think being a super spy will make you rich and famous?"

"Might pitch a Bondesque movie idea, yeah."Chuck acknowledged excitedly."That could be fun and an awesome cover."

Sarah grinned. "I'm not sure Beckman would go for that one."

"Oh I'm sure there's a film buff buried behind that uniform somewhere."Chuck replied.

"Hate to cut this short."Alex said apologetically."But I've got an early class tomorrow…er…today. Morgan would you mind giving me a ride home?"

Morgan kissed her. "Of couse, my lady."

"See you guys tomorrow."Chuck said.

"Thanks for tonight, Morgan. It was fun."Sarah added.

"Glad you guys had a good time."Grimes replied with a smile as he and Alex headed towards the parking lot.

"We will bid adieu as well."Lester stated as he and Jeff walked past the group. "Lots of other parties out there for Jeffster to attend."

"You mean crash."Chuck said with a laugh.

""To-may-to, to-mah-to."Lester countered as he and Jeff exited the courtyard with a final strum of the banitar.

Casey stepped out of his apartment a beer in hand. The courtyard was deserted except for team Bartowski Ellie having gone to pick up Clara a half hour earlier.

"We need more nights like this."Sarah stated as she and Chuck stood.

Casey grunted as he took a sip of beer.

"Admit it, Casey. You had fun."Chuck challenged.

"Will admit noth…."The former NSA assasian began but was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Don't answer that."Sarah begged. "This time of night it could only be one person."

Casey raised his phone to his right ear just as Chuck and Sarah's phones went off."Understood, General, we'll be at Castle in fifteen."

"Nice while it lasted."Chuck stated as he cleared the text message from Beckman off his screen.

"We'll have other nights."Sarah promised as she leaned up to kiss Chuck.

The trio left the courtyard and headed for the parking lot.

end


End file.
